This invention is directed to providing users of wireless communication devices with the capability of controlling functions and sensing conditions present at remote locations by transmitting and receiving text-based messages.
Various types of techniques have been devised for permitting users to remotely control functions. User operable switches located at a user's location have been connected by wires to relays and solenoids at a remote location that are in turn connected to electrically controllable devices. Dedicated wireless transmitter and receiver pairs have been utilized to replace the wires and provide the user with the ability to remotely control devices while moving within the signal transmission range of the transmitter/receiver set. Home security systems also utilize wireless technology to permit users to wirelessly turn on lights and activate/deactivate the security system.
Wireless telephones have continued to evolve. Wireless cellular telephones are now prevalent in most developed countries throughout the world. In addition to providing subscriber voice communications, various types of text-based messaging, such as short messaging system (SMS) messages, are now supported on many of the wireless cellular systems. This permits users in compatible wireless systems to send character based messages to each other. Some cellular systems permit a subscriber to send an SMS message addressed to an Internet protocol (IP) address so that such messages can be received on a user's computer with an Internet connection.
Although wireless communication technology has continued to make advancements, users have been generally limited to utilizing special-purpose devices for the remote control of functions. Thus, there exists a need to provide users with an improved remote control capability that can be accomplished from a subscriber communication device.